Mini-Mini Fruit
The Mini-Mini Fruit (ミニミニ実, Mini Mini Mi) is a non-canon Paramythia-type Cursed Fruit that allows the user the become smaller than their actual size. The fruit was eaten by Lily Enstomach in the Z's Ambition Arc, but has also been first used in the Fairy One Piece Tail: Round the Land, where it was eaten by Blyue. Appearance Gallery Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The main strength of this Cursed Fruit is that the user can shrink down to 5 mm without altering his or her strength. The user can also turn back to the his or her original dimension or any new dimension between such extremes. The fruit also seems to affect clothes and personal items such as weapons, which changes size to match the users as seen when Blyue's battle axe and shield and Lily's fork grow larger when they turn into their normal, giant forms. Weaknesses However, this fruit permanently changes the natural dimension of its user, which becomes about the size of two human hands. This means that if the fruit's powers are negated, such as when falling in the sea, the user's dimension will change back to this new form rather than their original. Other than this, the fruit also have the standard Cursed Fruit weaknesses. Usage For giants like Blyue and Lily, they are capable of shrinking down to a smaller size, making it easier for them to interact with humans and smaller creatures, as well as gain mobility in terms of avoiding attacks. Furthermore, the shrinking power makes the user far more stealthy and harder to find. Another effect that is especially convenient for people who enjoy to eat, is that the food will be large compared to the user, giving them more food to eat. Lily has stated that she can use the fruit to slip inside her enemies' bodies and then grow, making them burst into pieces. She tried to use this technique against Shuzo when she asked Usopp to shoot her into his mouth, but instead went into Luffy's. However, she was able to turn this setback into an advantage by returning to her normal size while inside Luffy, whose Gum-Gum Fruit powers allowed his body to expand to Lily's giant form. This gave him an increase in strength to match his size, making him able to defeat Shuzo with one attack. Attacks *'Mini-Mini Full Rebound' (ミニミニフルリバウンド, Mini Mini Furu Ribaundo): Lily changes back to her original giant size. History Past Synopsis Trivia *This fruit is one of the three Cursed Fruits introduced in video games (the first being the Sleepy-Sleepy Fruit, and the second being the Paper-Paper Fruit). *This fruit is the only Cursed Fruit so far that has been eaten by a giant. *This fruit is the only Cursed Fruit known to have been eaten by two different Giants at different times in its known existence. *This is the second Cursed Fruit to have two different known users, the first being the Tremor-Tremor Fruit. However, this fruit is non-canon with both users. References External Links Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Paramythia Category:Non-Canon Cursed Fruits Category:Non-Canon Paramythia